


Steel Warriors Round 2 – Match 2: Kate Upton vs Kat Dennings

by Vitezislav



Series: Steel Warriors - The Warrior Queen [11]
Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Catfight, F/F, tournament
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 22:19:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11450208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vitezislav/pseuds/Vitezislav
Summary: Fight between Kate and Kat in round 2.





	Steel Warriors Round 2 – Match 2: Kate Upton vs Kat Dennings

**Author's Note:**

> Tournament I am writing for the site: https://www.freecatfights.com/forums/index.php?board=4.0  
> The site contains more details about the tournament as well as polls.

**Steel Warriors Round 2 – Match 2: Kate Upton vs Kat Dennings**

The winner of this fight will be facing Megan Fox in the semi-finals. Two of the more bustier women in this tournament are facing off against one another. Kate and Kat both possess DDs with Kate’s being slightly bigger maybe. Some fans of the other fighters have already named this fight the Kate Kat fight referring to the Kit Kat candy. Looking at both fighters the odds are in Kate’s favor. She is not only taller than her opponent, but she also carries more body mass to the fight.

 

Both of them won their first fight with through a KO Breast Smother and fans are expecting that this fight will end in a similar fashion. Not a lot of fights in this tournament have the option for such an outcome. Kat Dennings has made it clear during interviews in the last few days that she would like to test out how well Kate’s assets hold up against hers. Most think that Kat is being smart, because they don’t see her winning against Kate when it comes to pure fighting.

 

Of course Kate was asked what she thought about going jug to jug with Kat and Kate responded that Kat would have to force her into a titfight if she wanted one. She explained that simply knocking Kat out with a punch or kick would be a much faster and easier way for her to win.

 

Kat threw even more fuel on the fire by claiming that Kate didn’t want a titfight, because she was scared of losing against her. Most experts watching the fights doubted that Kat could actually beat Kate boobs vs boobs.

 

Kate Upton is the first to be called into the arena and she runs towards the wrestling ring. Her jugs bouncing up and down in her tiny white bra. Kate could directly see that this wasn’t just a normal wrestling ring. The ring has six ropes close to each other and each was drenched in oil. It seems like the organizers of the tournament wanted to give Kat some hope. Kate carefully enters the ring, making sure none of the oil would cover her legs.

 

Kat enters the arena not long after Kate and as soon as she reaches the wrestling ring, she begins to smile. With a bit of luck she could turn this fight into an oil wrestling fight or titfight. It would seemingly increase her chances of walking out victorious. While entering the ring Kat makes sure that her upper body gets smeared in the oil.

 

The referee calls both of them to the center and while explaining the rules, Kat grabs Kate and pulls her against her body. Kat manages to cover parts of Kate’s body with the oil, before Kate pushes her away. It’s also the first time their boobs are being pressed together this fight.

 

“Ugh why you…” Kate mumbles while looking at glistering breasts.

 

“Come on Kate let’s give the audience what they came for.”

 

Kate however has no interest in going jug to jug and turning this fight into a struggle for her. Kate begins to fight aggressive and uses her height and reach advantage. She moves in on Kat and launches a few jabs to measure the distance between them. Kat is able to dodge them, but Kate is content with the space between them. She is able to reach Kat, but Kat can’t reach her.  Kate delivers a few combos using her fists and feet. She hits Kat multiple times on her head and body.

 

Kat is only barely able to remain on her feet and all she can do for now is defend herself. The next few punches she is able to block, but they still hurt like hell on her arms. Kate is really trying to end this fight fast. Kat notices that Kate’s legs are showing signs of being oiled up from hitting her body. This might be a painful tactic, however it might pay off big time in the end.

 

Kate keeps the pressure on Kat with a few more kicks towards Kat’s body and she forces the brunette against the ropes. Kate follows up with some solid jabs towards Kat’s face, but the brunette uses the oil on the ropes to her advantage. She slides out of harm’s way with ease and Kate’s jabs hit thin air. Kate follows Kat along the ropes and manages to corner her opponent.

 

Even the turnbuckles are covered in oil as Kat notices and makes sure her back is drenched in the oil. Kate comes in with another right hook, but this time Kat isn’t able to avoid it. Kate’s fists lands on her cheek and she immediately can feel it starting to swell. Kate follows up with a left hook to the body and Kat’s defense is still in front of her face. Kate hits the side of Kat’s body and gets covered in oil.

 

“What the fuck?!” Kate stops her assaults for a moment when she sees the oil drip from her fist.

 

Kate launches another left hook and this time at Kat’s face. Her fist glides passed Kat’s arms when she hits the brunette’s defense. The oil covering her fist makes it almost impossible for her to really hurt her opponent.

 

Kate takes a step back and lets Kat get out of the corner. Kate moves to the center of the ring and Kat follows her with renewed confidence. While moving towards Kate the brunette uses her hands to rub the oil from her back over the front of her body. She also makes sure to cover her arms in it.

 

Kat patiently waits for the blonde to make her next move. Kate throws another low kick at her thigh, but unlike before this time the top of Kate’s foot gets lubed up with the oil from Kat’s thigh. It quickly runs down to the sole of her foot and when Kate plants her foot back on the canvas she almost slips.

 

“Fuck!” Kate yells while almost losing her balance.

 

Kat smirks as she sees Kate having trouble maintaining her balance. Unfortunately for Kat her tactic has one obvious downside for her as well. The oil has run down her legs to her feet. As she tries to take a step towards Kate, she has problems staying on her feet as well.

 

Kat decides to go in all or nothing. She launches herself at Kate and half way slips. Luckily Kate is within reach and she falls against the blonde. Kate is knocked down by the impact and lets out a groan as she falls on the canvas with her back. Kat lands on top of her legs and her face is just above her panties. Kat grabs hold of the side of Kate’s panties and pulls them down.

 

Kat pushes herself up and her slick body slides over Kate’s.  Kat’s boobs collide with Kate’s from below and the impact forces Kate’s boobs to go up, slapping against Kate’s chin. Before Kate can react to anything, Kat has her boobs pressed down on hers and the two fighters are face to face. Kat snatches Kate’s arms and pins them to the floor.

 

“Time to find out who’s are better Kate.” Kat says with a smirk on her face.

 

Kat lifts her body slightly off Kate’s and she lets her boobs fall down on Kate’s breasts. The two assets collide with one another and Kate’s are forced back. Kat goes up again, before dropping her body down. Kat’s boobs are slamming down on Kate’s with lethal force over and over again.

 

Kate is grunting and moaning as her boobs are getting squashed under the weight of Kat’s impressive tits. The next blow to her breasts comes from below and Kat slides down a bit, before using Kate’s pinned arms to slide up again. Kate’s boobs are launched up and fly out of her bra. Her breasts slam into her chin and bounce all over the place. Kate lets out a loud moan and tries to free her arms. She can’t let Kat continue like this, because it’s only a matter of time before Kat drops her twins on her face.

 

Kate uses her strength to push her arms up and twists them in such a way that Kat has to let go of her wrists. Kate places her hands on Kat’s shoulders and pushes the brunette to the side. Kat lands next to Kate on her side facing away from Kate. Kate tries to get to her feet, but trips over her own panties who have slid all the way down to her ankles. Kate falls down on her stomach and kicks off her panties.

 

Kat is having a hard time getting up as well due to all the oil covering her body. Kat slides towards the ropes next to her and tries to get a hold on them. She has to throw her arms over the ropes in order to get up.

 

Kate has crawled towards the ropes as well and is back on her feet. Kate removes her bra and is standing fully nude in the ring. Kat reaches behind her back and unclasps her bra, letting her boobs hang free.

 

“Aren’t they wonderful?” Kat taunts while rubbing some more oil on her breasts.

 

“Shut up already, you got what you wanted!” Kate massages her sore breasts.

 

The two slowly walk towards each other while trying not to slip and fall. They meet up near one of the ropes and stick out their breasts. They slam their bodies against one another and due to the height difference, Kate’s boobs slam down on top of Kat’s boobs. The brunette lets out a groan and realizes she hadn’t thought this through. Kate slams herself against Kat and forces the brunette against the ropes. Kate quickly overpowers Kat’s rack now that she is against the ropes.

 

Kate slams her breasts down on Kat’s DDs and a moan escapes the brunette’s mouth. Kat grabs Kate’s waist and pulls her in before Kate can do more damage. Kate returns the favor and wraps her arms around Kat’s back. Their breasts are being pressed together and neither of them are giving up any ground. Their nipples are poking against each other and battle for dominance.

 

“Just give up already Kate! Mine are much stronger!” Kat roars while expanding her chest.

 

Kate’s boobs are slowly being pressed against her chest, as Kat’s boobs are forcing hers back. Kate moans as she watches her oily boobs being squashed by Kat’s oily boobs. Kate can’t believe that Kat is actually matching her pride and forcing them back.

 

Kat loves the surprised look on Kate’s face and tries to tighten her grip further, which is now almost impossible with all the oil.

 

“I thought your famous boobs would be more of a challenge.” Kat taunts Kate while squashing Kate’s breasts further.

 

“No this is not going to happen!” Kate yells and she arches her back.

 

Kate allows her breasts to regain some of their form and forces them against Kat’s tits. For the first time in their mutual bearhug Kate’s boobs are forcing Kat’s breasts back. The blonde bombshell arches her back again and pushes back on Kat.

 

Kat is astonished that Kate is turning their breast war around. Kat moans and groans as Kate’s nipples pierce her soft flesh and now Kate’s boobs look much fuller. Kat’s boobs are slowly being pancaked by Kate’s twins.

 

“How!!!” Kat yells as she feels her victory slip from her grasp.

 

“Did you really think you could beat me at my own specialty? I have defeated much bigger and stronger boobs than yours Kat.” Kate says while watching Kat’s breasts disappear between hers.

 

“No… no… no!!!” Kat moans while Kate’s boobs are dominating hers.

 

The brunette releases Kate from her bearhug and drops to her knees. Her face is immediately swallowed by Kate’s boobs. Kate quickly places her arms behind Kat’s head and keeps Kat’s face between her two beauties. Kate begins to move her torso up and down grinding Kat’s face between her sweaty and oily boobs.

 

“Again a girl with so much talk, but no deeds to back them up.” Kate lets out a sigh of disappointment.

 

Kat is struggling to catch some air between Kate’s twins and muffled noises can be heard from between them.

 

“Stop fighting Kat… it’s over and you know it. My breasts are superior and no one can beat mine!” Kate forces the brunette’s head deeper in her cleavage and it doesn’t take long for Kat to stop struggling.

 

Kat’s arms fall next to her body and Kate notices that Kat’s eyes are closed. She slaps her boobs to the side of Kat’s face to make sure that the brunette has indeed passed out. Her opponent doesn’t react to the boob slapping and Kate releases her rival from her hold. Kat drops to the floor and Kate raises her arms in the air.

 

Her fans go wild after having witnessed their queen winning another titfight. Kate’s boobs are truly a force on their own and another great tool for her during this tournament. Her opponents will always have to watch out that their faces aren’t caught between them.

 

Winner by KO Breast Smother Kate Upton.

 


End file.
